


Down and Down We Go, Where We Stop Who the Fuck Knows

by katiemariie



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: F/M, unrequited incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiemariie/pseuds/katiemariie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a drabble meme, I was given the character Debra Morgan and the word, lalochezia - the use of abusive language to relieve stress or ease pain.</p><p>After Dexter does something drastic, Deb can't even imagine the consequences.</p><p>Spoilers through 7x10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down and Down We Go, Where We Stop Who the Fuck Knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badplanmobile (Hobbledehoy)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=badplanmobile+%28Hobbledehoy%29).



“Fuck, fuck, fucking, fuck!” The words spill out of her mouth like the vomit she just heaved onto the deck of Dex's boat. Right next to that still warm corpse.

“Deb.” He rubs an awkward circle on her back.

“Don't touch me.”

He pulls his hands away, holding them up in the air like she's about to arrest him. And she just might. “Fine. Just... you might want to be a bit more discreet.”

She follows his gaze across the choppy water. They're dangerously close to the marina. “Goddamnit, Dexter. You couldn't have even waited until we were out of hearing range.”

“She was reaching for her phone. I had to act fast before she—”

“What? Did her fucking job? Called for backup? Caught Miami's most prolific serial killer?”

“Yes!”

“So you slashed her throat. Is that—is that part of Dad's code?”

He wipes some of LaGuerta's blood from his face with the back of his hand. The hand still gripping the murder weapon. “'Dad's code' is about not getting caught.”

“Of course it is.” She nods her head. “Of course it fucking is, because that's what you do, Dex! That's what you make people do. You make them throw away every goddamn thing they believe in to protect you because...” Her voice becomes unsteady with tears. “....they love you.”

“I never asked for you to love me.”

“Well, neither the fuck did I.” She takes a breath, counts to ten, does all the things she learned in therapy to calm down. When she opens her eyes, she's staring at LaGuerta's lifeless face, her eyes still open but devoid of the ruthless determination she was known for. “What do we do now? People will notice that she's gone. They knew she was looking into the Bay Harbor Butcher.”

Dexter thinks for a moment and says impossibly calmly, “We dump the body and sail down to Argentina.”

“Argentina? You really think the boat will make it all the way to Argen-fucking-tina?”

“No, uh, it's an inside joke.”

“With who?”

He looks away. “Hannah.”

She stands up straight, looking him the eye. “Fuck you, Dexter.” She jabs him in the chest with her finger. “Fuck you.” And she turns to storm out but there's nowhere to go. It's just her, Dexter, and Maria LaGuerta's dead body stuck on a boat together, drifting aimlessly. Trapped by destiny and the Pacific Ocean.

And this, she imagines, is the moment her entire life has been leading up to.

Funny, you'd think she would have noticed circling the drain.


End file.
